Forever My Young Master
by ChiaroscuroLolita
Summary: Once upon a time...  Interpretation of how Sebastian gets Ciel back. SebastianXCiel, don't like don't read. :3


Forever My Young Master

A Kuroshitsuji Fanfic

((A/N:  
SO!  
I was watching episode 9.  
And after I had been all "B'AWWWWWW" for a while, then laughed at Claude and his dancing for a while, then raged at Claude for a while, I decided to write this.  
How Sebastian wins Ciel back, my version.  
Power of love, GO~!

…Oh come on don't tell me you didn't see how hurt Sebastian looked when Ciel told him to gtfo.

Anyway!  
SebastianXCiel, Sebastian's POV.  
Slash, Shounen-ai, Shota, BL, you know the drill. Dun like it, dun read it. ;3

I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or any of the characters mentioned in this fic. If I did, guess who would be off doing exactly this RIGHT NOW? ;D))

Once upon a time, Claude Faustus told me that my master was turning me human. I laughed at him. Me? Turned human by a child, a worthless spoiled brat?

Once upon a time, I would have loathed seeing the day that those words would be proved true.

Once upon a time, I was no better than Claude Faustus. I could start a fire that killed hundreds of innocent children, feigning terror as I, the "kind, sweet tutor" that I was to them, saw the boys whose souls I raised to a delectable level burn into ashes.

But now, I must only look at him to understand the truth of his words. Compared to him, with his ruthless cruelty and sadistic methods of achieving his ends, I can hardly call myself a Demon now.

It is my young master who has turned me human, and it is my young master who I must save from the filthy clutches of Claude Faustus.

Because no matter what, he is forever my young master.

I enter my young master's mansion in silence. Those three rush to the foyer, expecting the young master with me. When they see he is not, they too fall into a painful silence.

There are no jokes about the young master being kidnapped again, as is common (despite the morbid nature of this humor, it has simply happened far too often to escape comment). If he had merely been kidnapped, I would have easily retrieved him. They know this, because I am one hell of a butler.

Because he is not kidnapped, and they undoubtedly see my forlorn expression, they cannot help but assume the worst. Maylene and Finnian collapse into tears, and the cigarette drops out of cook's mouth.

It is the least I can do to comfort them and assure them the young master is alive. Without adding the "for now" that dances in my mind.

We are like automatons for the entire day.

And at 9 PM, the automatic me finds himself standing by the young master's empty bed.  
I hear the words I heard just the night before. "I can't sleep. Talk to me."  
So I talk.  
I talk in every language I know.  
I discuss books I had read, plays I had taken him to see, what mistakes the servants had made that day, what appointments he had for the next day… And soon, I slip from the ordinary topics of human life to other things. I talk of Demons, Angels, and Reapers, of souls and contracts, of my own life before him. Surely to anyone listening I sounded delusional, talking to an empty bed about things that were accepted by many not to exist, shifting from English to French to Chinese to Greek to long dead languages that only a handful of people alive could even say "Hello" in.  
It is almost 3 when I run out of things to say, so I just sit alone.

After I sit for some time, listening to the chimes of the clock every quarter-hour, Maylene knocks on the heavy wooden doors, and I let her in. Somehow, I feel glad not to be sitting there alone.

"I-I heard you talking and I thought that maybe the young master had come back and I didn't know and… W-well, I couldn't sleep so I came looking for you… I-I'm so worried that something horrible happened to the young master…" She blushes and stammers and avoids looking me in the eye. I put my hand on her shoulder. I tell her that the young master will surely return soon, and that she mustn't worry, but if she can't sleep either then I would certainly appreciate her company.

Maylene sits in another chair, looks at me, then at the empty bed, and begins to cry again.

Soon Finnian joins us in a similar manner and all the chairs are full, and the three of us sit in would-be silence (were it not for their sobs) until the sun rises.

The next day, the young master does not return, and Lady Elizabeth comes for a visit.

She is inconsolable for several hours. She too knows that if the young master were kidnapped again, I would have retrieved him. Once she has ceased wailing and has settled for sobbing, I tell her that the young master is not dead, and once again refrain from voicing the "for now" that will not leave my mind as though it is a fly in a Venus Flytrap, and will surely return soon, and that once he is home I will personally see to it that he visits her.

This calms her, just slightly, but she still cannot stay in her dear cousin's empty house any longer and leaves. Somehow, I want to follow her.

Again I sit by the young master's bed at night, and again Maylene and Finnian join me. This time cook and even Real Tanaka make their appearances too.

Loneliness is a human emotion I have never felt before.

The next day the young master is still gone.

I have to get him back.

I will risk this body being destroyed to do so.

But the entire Trancy staff is made up of creatures of Hell, and there is only one way to destroy them.

I cannot retrieve what I need myself, so I must tell the other servants my plan. And to do that, I must reveal that I am a Demon, and that the Trancy servants are too.

But it is worth it, for the sake of my young master.

I tell them everything, including things I have not told any other being, human or Demon. The truth about why I did not take my young master's soul.

They agree to help me.

Maylene is to come into the possession of a sizeable quantity of holy water. (And return without dropping it. She's wearing proper glasses just for the occasion.)

Finnian will assist me in creating a device to spray it.

Cook will take on the job least likely to put him near fire, and fetch me a pair of thick leather gloves, because even a drop of the holy water on my exposed flesh could cause serious repercussions, such as blindness for eternal life or loss of appendages. (Without them growing back this time.)

Tanaka… He will sit and drink tea as he usually does. He remained Real Tanaka for a few hours last night, and will be unable to take on that form again for quite a while.

Once everything is prepared, I will take the train to the Trancy manor.

I will bring my young master back safely. Claude Faustus will not retain his grip on him any longer.

As expected, there was an ambush waiting for me near the Trancy manor. The maid there… A succubus going by the name of Hannah, was lying in wait with her collection of firearms.

I am strictly defensive the entire time, dodging and blocking. I wanted to lure the others out, and get the job done in as few sprays as possible.

I do not trust Finnian's work too much, and if something goes wrong I will be the one to suffer for it.

Soon enough the Halfling triplets join in on our "Dance Macabre".

I continue to defend.

The king spider must leave the center of his web first.

His underlings realize I am not fighting seriously and become wary. It is finally Hannah who does what I had hoped she would do the whole time.

She calls for Claude Faustus, and he answers that call.

"Sebastian Michaelis. You have returned, despite the order Master gave you not to." He frowns at me, baring sharp teeth.

I smirk. "_My_ young master ordered me to get out of his sight, and as he is not looking out of any windows at this moment, I am still obeying that order."

Claude Faustus pauses for a moment, before taking Hannah into his arms and preparing to retrieve his sword.

My smirk only widens, as I pull out my custom spray gun.

They do not know what it is. Their guards are down.

I press the trigger and spray them all.

And nothing goes wrong.

Soon, they are all writhing on the ground screaming in agony as their flesh turns to ash and their blood stains the grass crimson.

The screaming alerts the young master. He steps out of the door and stares in horror at the spectacle taking place on "his" lawn, before running back inside and likely emptying his stomach somewhere.

When he returns, "his" servants are nothing but scarlet patches on the grass.

"Timber… Thompson… Canterbury… Hannah… C-Claude!" My young master looks around, terrified, and when his eyes rest on me, the terror turns to fury. "Y-you! You did this, Sebastian Michaelis! You… You killed my parents… you killed my brother Luca… Now you killed them!"

"No, young master."

"Don't lie to me! You lied to me about everything! You lied!"

"No, young master. Claude Faustus lied to you."

"Claude would never lie to me! He would never!"

I walk towards him, and he shrinks away from me. But I drop the spray bottle and grab his shoulders.

"Don't touch me, Sebastian Michaelis!"

"Young master. Everything you think you remember is a lie."

"No! No! You're the liar, you're lying to me!"

"I am not lying to you. You are Ciel Phantomhive. You are _my_ young master."

He tries to pull himself out of my grasp again, but only manages to cause us both to fall to the ground. "I am Alois Trancy!"

"No. You are Ciel Phantomhive. You are my young master. You have no brother named Luca. You made a contract with me when you were ten years old. You are 13 now. Your parents were killed in a fire. You made the contract with me to get revenge on the people who burned your manor and killed your parents. You succeeded in killing them, but I could not take your soul and you lost your memories. I had to deceive you, but really I was deceiving Claude Faustus to protect you. You killed Alois Trancy, thinking that it was him who you wanted revenge on. In order to protect you, I made a rigged deal with Claude. I made him think that your soul had already been taken and put in the Phantomhive ring, but really it was I who did that. I will never lie to you again. I did not take your soul, so I could be forever by your side. I will be forever by your side, because _I love you._"

He was shaking his head, trying to speak the whole time, but then as those last three words, those three words that I had wanted to say to him for a long time, passed through my lips, his eyes widened, filling with tears, and he sat back shaking like a leaf.

"Oh my god..." he murmured, "Sebastian… I'm sorry… Sebastian…"

He said my name over and over again, wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace and crying against me. As he cried I gingerly removed the ring Claude Faustus had put on him and replaced it with his own.

Once he had regained control over his emotions, he finally whispered something that sounded suspiciously like "I love you too." though he claimed not to have said anything.

But he did not resist when I picked him up bridal style and carried him to the train station.

Once upon a time Claude Faustus told me my master was turning me human.

Once upon I time I didn't believe him.

But then I discovered it was true.

And as I sat with my young master in our first class compartment on the train home, him trying not to fall asleep in my arms (and failing), I realized that being "human" wasn't… bad, really.

As would be said in a fairytale (Perhaps this could be a fairytale? A fairytale about a Demon who falls in love with his master and discovers that he has a heart after all…) "we all lived happily ever after".

Since I am a servant of Phantomhive, where would we be if I couldn't even finally give my young master a happy ending?

Fin

((Yayyyy power of love. 3))


End file.
